Más vale acciones que palabras
by Woozii
Summary: Primero cuando Kuroo lo vio pensó que era adorable, después lo abrió y simplemente explotó en un montón de sentimientos, como esa caja.


**Disclaimer:** HQ! y sus personajes pertenecen a Furudate-sensei [alias el rompe-dedos y rodillas].

 **NA:** Hoy cumple el capitán de Nekoma [igual que Miyuki Kazuya y Makoto Tachibana. Tanto bebé hermoso que nació este día], y siempre la excusa perfecta para llenar de algo con las parejas que me gustan. En fin, ¡una galaxia de agradecimientos por leer!

* * *

 **—Más vale acciones que palabras—**

 _(¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kuroo!)_

* * *

Kuroo Tetsurou estaba acostumbrado a los tratos de su huraño novio Tsukishima Kei, el tipo de personas que uno llamaría viejo joven. Lo había conocido cuando éste tenía quince años y en ese entonces, de una u otra forma, era mucho más gruñón de lo que era ahora. Si lo comparaba podía decir que actualmente sonreía más, hacía más bromas, no lo pateaba lejos cuando se acercaba a besarlo o tomarle la mano y estaba acostumbrado a su presencia. Era como un gato. Comenzaron a salir un poco después que Tsukki cumpliera diecisiete años y Kuroo no estaba seguro de cómo lo había aceptado pero estaba feliz por ese hecho; sus dos años y medio de diferencia a veces, en cuanto a distancia, eran pesados, pero todo eso se superó cuando Kei ingresó a estudiar medicina a una universidad en Tokio. Aunque no había una razón muy extrema de por qué el menor había decidido dejar su hogar en Sendai (porque pudo haber ingresado a cualquier universidad cercan, seguir cerca de casa y estudiar la misma carrera), Kuroo sabía que, en el fondo de su corazón, lo había hecho para poder estar juntos.

Nunca lo agobió con ese hecho, simplemente lo comprendió en cuanto Tsukki le dijo; "Iré a estudiar a Tokio, Kuroo-san", y sonrió para luego ser muy feliz.

Kei estaba residiendo en uno de los dormitorios de la universidad y Kuroo, varias veces, iba a visitarlo y se quedaba con él aunque su casa quedaba en los suburbios. A veces Tsukki se encontraba muy agobiado con todo sus estudios, él también porque, después de todo, Derecho no era una carrera fácil. Aun así Tsukki nunca se quejaba de su presencia en el mini-departamento y estudiaban los dos; Kuroo usaba la cama y Tsukki el escritorio.

Unas que otras veces peleaban por cosas relacionadas con sus carreras porque, para mala suerte de todos los estudiantes, las carreras de Derecho y Medicina debían compartir facultad (a quién se le ocurrió brillante idea seguía siendo un misterio). Sus peleas eran por debates que ocurrían entre otros estudiantes pero como ellos eran partidarios de sus carreras se tomaban sus roles muy a pecho.

—"No entiendo por qué parece que hay _ciertas personas_ que van a modelar a la biblioteca de biomedicina; haciendo ruidos con sus estúpidos zapatos de un lado para otro y, ¿saben qué? A nadie le importa sus mierdas de hojas de múltiples colores". —leyó ese día Kei con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo de su silla y sin voltear a verlo. Kuroo, sentado en la cama como siempre, levantó la mirada de sus muchos apuntes (con diversos colores) y sin necesidad de una explicación sabía qué estaba pasando—Está en el grupo de la universidad. Y, ¿sabes qué, Kuroo-san? Es verdad. ¿Por qué tienen que ir a meterse a nuestra biblioteca si van sólo a pasear?

—Se le llama memoria kinésica, Kei. Somos muchos a quienes nos hace la vida más fácil para memorizar cosas el caminar mientras se aprende algo —explicó con un tono de voz neutro que intentaba esconder su furia. Kei siempre hacía lo mismo; leía comentarios de otros estudiantes de medicina que se quejaban de los de leyes sólo para hacerlo enfadar, por suerte era la clase de enojón pasivo al cual no se le notaba hasta que llegara a explotar. Carraspeó y movió las hojas, aunque su novio no volteó a mirarlo—. Y también se nos facilita destacando con varios colores, no es por puro gusto. Es que ustedes los de medicina se creen Dioses o algo por el estilo pero se les olvida que es nuestra carrera la que prácticamente paga todas sus cosas y aparte, te invito a que intentes entrar a la biblioteca de Derecho; es _enana_ y siempre está llena, es obvio que hay que buscar dónde más estudiar, y el campus no es una opción.

Kei volteó a mirarlo y alzó una ceja. Kuroo intentaba ignorar el hecho de que seguramente su rostro estaba un poco rojo porque siempre le ocurría cuando hiperventilaba por algún tema como ese.

Tsukishima dio una de sus sonrisas malignas.

— _Puf,_ Kuroo-san serás un gran abogado, ¿no?

—Me gustabas más cuando eras un kohai respetuoso, ¿qué te pasó en el camino?

—Me encontré con un gato callejero con pulgas y garrapatas que me arruinó la vida.

— _Auch,_ que hiriente.

—Me pegaste la tiña.

—¿Quieres verme llorar?

Sus peleas siempre eran de ese estilo; o que Tsukki estaba muy estresado y se cansaba con facilidad de la presencia del mayor siempre hostigándolo de una u otra manera (en sus palabras cuando explotaba), otra parte Kuroo podía admitir que era su culpa porque, a veces, en más de una ocasión, podía ser más posesivo y celoso de lo que él habría esperado en su vida; no le gustaba que las personas se acercaran mucho a Kei y se mordía la lengua cuando debía soportar que Yamaguchi hablara con él de cosas a las cuales era excluido porque, ¡quién diría!, eran _mejores amigos de la infancia_ y, citando a Bokuto una vez; "Los novios son pasajeros pero los amigos son para siempre".

A fin de cuentas que Tetsurou se sentía satisfecho con la relación que llevaba con el menor, a pesar de los contras altos y bajos siempre se mantenían a flote. Aunque había una sola cosa la cual le gustaría que Tsukki trabajara más en su relación y una vez se lo había admitido a Bokuto en una noche de casi borrachera después de ciertos exámenes finales:

—¿Sabes, lechuza tonta? No es que no sea feliz con Kei, lo contrario, de hecho creo que lo quiero de una manera que no podría querer a nadie-

— _Awwwww._

—Pero, —Kuroo hizo oídos sordos a la interrupción—de vez en cuando me gustaría que fuera más comunicativo conmigo, ¿entiendes? Porque siempre soy yo el que anda diciendo "Te quiero" o cosas por ese estilo, además de comenzar abrazos y besos. No sé. Es ese pequeño detalle de Tsukki el que siempre me hace sentir inseguro de nosotros.

—Bueno, hombre, es Tsukishima. Tú sabías todo eso desde el principio e igual te lanzaste.

Ah, Bokuto, a su manera, era tan sabio que a Kuroo le daba rabia porque _siempre_ tenía la razón.

Era por eso y más razones que aquel día en que ese momento crucial llegó no supo cómo reaccionar.

Como todos los viernes en la noche había ido a la residencia de la universidad para entrar a la habitación de Kei. Cuando tocó la puerta simplemente esperó que su voz soltara el usual; "Pasa, no tiene llave", sin aguardar nada. Entró. Se sacó los zapatos y con su mochila al hombro comenzó a anunciar que había llegado pero una de las cosas raras es que Kei no estaba sentado en el usual escritorio de siempre. El lugar no era grande así que lo encontró rápido. En esa ocasión estaba de pie junto a su cama y le daba la espalda.

Le pareció un poco raro porque además, por la forma de su espalda, parecía que estuviera ocultando algo.

—¿Kei? —llamó mientras dejaba su mochila en el suelo y caminaba hacia él. Tsukki dio un paso hacia adelante sin mirarlo, como si se alejara de él y entonces Kuroo se detuvo, más extrañado que antes. ¿Estaba enojado?—¿Kei? ¿Qué pasa? —intentó de nuevo mientras caminaba con más lentitud, como si se tratara de un gato el cual saldría corriendo en cualquier momento.

— _K-Kuroo-san…_

Oh.

A Tetsurou casi le da un algo porque habían pasado _años_ desde la última vez que lo escuchó tartamudear su nombre de esa forma. De hecho quizás la vez en que lo escuchó fue cuando se acostaron por primera vez.

—¿Qué pasa? Me estás como asustando —no pudo evitar comentar mientras a una rapidez increíble recordaba todos los momentos con Kei antes de estar acá para ver si había hecho algo mal. ¿Y si, y si terminaba con él? No, ¿cierto? Eso no podía pasar, ¿verdad?—¿Kei? Si sigues dándome la espalda no me dejarás más opción que-

Se cortó a mitad de su frase cuando súbitamente, con una velocidad admirable, Tsukki se giró sobre sus talones y le estiró algo con brusquedad. Tetsurou no supo cómo reaccionar y tampoco comprendía qué estaba pasando. Sólo podía ver que Kei le estiraba algo y no lo veía directamente sino que observaba el suelo, pero pudo darse cuenta que su rostro estaba rojo hasta la punta de sus orejas y que seguramente incluso su cuello tenía ese tono.

Kuroo miró lo que le estaba estirando y sólo pudo ver una caja. Nada más. Era una caja simple de color café que cabía entre sus dos manos. Tenía un lazo de decoración.

Confundido, volvió a mirar al chico e intentó que éste también le mirara, pero claramente no estaba funcionando.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Sólo tómalo ya.

—Es un poco adorable, ¿no? ¿Qué es? ¿Comida? —Kuroo sonrió sintiéndose más relajado. Tsukki sólo estaba sonrojado porque quería darle algo pero no entendía el porqué de tanto bochorno si sólo era una caja.

—Sólo _tómalo ya_ —las últimas palabras salieron en un siseo que le hizo coger el objeto para calmarlo.

Una vez en sus manos Kei se echó para atrás y se sentó en la cama, bien lejos de él. Todavía no le miraba y apretaba los puños sobre sus piernas. A Kuroo le pareció gracioso e imaginó que quizás tenía algo vergonzoso dentro. Canturreó un agradecimiento por el curioso obsequio y mientras lo observaba detenidamente, dándose cuenta que realmente sólo era una caja pequeña con un ligero peso, hizo la pregunta:

—¿Lo puedo abrir?

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras, es tuyo —respondió el menor de manera tajante, removiéndose en su lugar. Entre dientes murmuró bien bajo como si no quisiera ser escuchado pero al mismo tiempo sí—: Puedes lanzarlo por la ventana, quemarlo o botarlo, da igual.

—Entonces lo abriré.

—¿Aquí?

—¿Dónde más? —preguntó, extrañado por ese cambio de actitud. Cuando intentó observarlo de nuevo se dio cuenta que Kei se hacía el desentendido y se encogía de hombros, quitándole importancia al asunto—Veamos…

Quitó el lazo y después lentamente comenzó a sacar la tapa, entonces se dio cuenta de algo que debió haber notado del principio y es que esa cajita estaba hecha de cartulina. Más picado por la curiosidad simplemente abrió el objeto y entonces…

Se quedó sin palabras.

La caja no era una simple caja. En cuanto la abrió se dio cuenta de aquello y le golpeó, casi literalmente, como una bofetada al tiempo que algo se removía en su estómago y un calor se expandía por todo su cuerpo. La caja era aquellas cosas que una vez había visto en alguna parte y le había parecido super adorable (de hecho le hizo la broma a Kei de por qué no le hacía una). Era una _caja-carta_ pero la que tenía entre sus manos era una cosa de otro nivel; tenía las tres capas de diferentes colores, adentro con verde claro y celeste, pero aparte de ello había unos sobres secretos en el segundo nivel de la caja que contenía diversas cosas. Por curiosidad sacó la punta de alguna para saber qué eran y descubrió que en los cuatro sobres había de todo; fotos, imágenes e incluso tenía una carta más larga. El tercer nivel de la caja, que incluso iba en forma de _corazón_ (Kuroo podía morir en ese instante y moriría feliz, realizado) tenía también una carta escrita. Había más fotos de ambos en aquella forma cascada que había visto, un laberinto con figuras de ambos e incluso dibujos coloridos. Tenía también algo que rezaba "Nuestra numerología", que cuando lo tiraba salía un cordel con varios números (pudo reconocer la mayoría) pero detrás, de todas formas, tenía escrito lo que significaba; su aniversario, la primera cita que tuvieron, aquella _Batalla del basurero_ que fue significativa para ambos, su primera vez juntos y mucho más. Y en el centro de la caja, al abrirlo, pudo observar unas cadenas que recogió cuidadosamente con una mano mientras sostenía el regalo con la otra. Pero las palabras escritas en grande ahí para él fue lo que lo dejó atónito, un simple pero hermoso: "Te amo".

Había otra cosa que formaba las palabras porque era una carta infinita. Los _kanjis_ creaban un; "Gracias por estar conmigo".

Kuroo se decía ser un hombre fuerte, de hierro, que mantenía la compostura en todos los momentos importantes e incluso un poco cínico para sus cosas, pero ahora se hallaba al borde de las lágrimas por la emoción que mantenía dentro suyo. Su corazón iba veloz mientras daba vueltas la caja, ansioso por querer ver cada detalle y devorar cada cosa que ahí decía, pero del mismo modo quería tomarse su tiempo y sabía que eso le llevaría _horas._ Miró su mano que había recogido lo que estaba en el centro y estiró la cadena para ver colgar una figura de la mitad de un corazón.

—Yo tengo la otra parte… —murmuró Kei desde su lugar.

Tetsurou lo miró, atónito, pero Tsukki ya estaba mirando a otro lado, avergonzado, rojo como un tomate maduro, carraspeando mientras fingía que estaba bien cuando realmente podía darse cuenta incluso desde la distancia que los separaba que no dejaba de removerse en su lugar porque sentía mucha vergüenza de dejar ver sus sentimientos de esa manera que él catalogaba tan _cursi._

No pudo evitarlo.

Dejó la cajita, después de cerrarla, en el escritorio de Kei y caminó hasta él con paso seguro. No esperó nada más para simplemente atraparlo entre sus brazos con fiereza, temiendo que de pronto se fuera a desaparecer de ese mundo. Escondió el rostro en su cuello y respiró, tratando de calmarse. Kei se removió contra él mientras apoyaba las manos en sus hombros pero al final no dijo nada. Kuroo se aferró a él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Gracias, Kei —murmuró contra su oído mientras besaba repetidas veces su piel, sólo por el deseo de hacerlo, porque en su interior había algo que le decía que simplemente necesitaba amar a Tsukishima. Porque después de aquel regalo que significaba tanto sentía el poder suficiente para todo, del mismo modo que tenía la sensación de que aquel amor en su interior no era suficiente para amarlo como él deseaba—. Muchas, muchas gracias. No sabes cuánto te agradezco esto. Joder, te amo. Te amo y ojala hubiera una palabra que pudiera expresar más que eso porque un "te amo" no es suficiente. Esto es… perfecto —siguió diciendo sin soltarlo, aunque su espalda le molestara por la incómoda posición.

—Eres muy cursi, pero qué bueno que te guste-

—Y lo hiciste tú —fue una afirmación pregunta, lo que pasa es que Kuroo se sentía tan sorprendido y feliz de que Tsukki le hubiera hecho tal regalo _a mano_ que en cierto modo no podía creerlo.

¿Se habría cortado los dedos haciendo eso? ¿Habría madrugado cortando papeles, imprimiendo fotos, escribiendo las palabras, pegando cada cosa para que se viera bonito? ¿Había dejado de lado exámenes importantes sólo por él, en serio? ¿Se había sentado en esa misma cama trabajando de manera pulcra? ¿Habría fallado en alguna ocasión? ¿Tuvo que hacerla varias veces porque no logró lo que quería?, aquellas y más preguntas estaban dentro de su cabeza mientras lo abrazaba.

—Sí.

—Lo hiciste tú para mí.

—Lo hice, Kuroo-san.

—¿Cuánto te habrá tardado? Digo, ah, tanto esfuerzo y sólo para mí… Mierda, soy tan feliz. No quiero que veas mi rostro porque la sonrisa de idiota que tengo es demasiado —musitó mientras escondía más su cara contra el hueco entre el hombro y cuello del menor. Sólo una pregunta más bailaba en su mente—: Pero, ¿por qué esto?

—Será tu cumpleaños en una semana y seguramente no lo podré celebrar bien contigo porque tengo exámenes, pero quería darte algo y demostrarlo —Kei explicó como si nada, con simpleza.

Kuroo se regodeó en su felicidad para luego enderezarse lo suficiente para poder tomar el rostro del menor entre sus manos y besarle con lentitud.


End file.
